Rain Sanford
Rain Sanford is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, as heroine for Clouds of Judgement. She travels with Cynthia and Kasumi and act mostly as tough one and trying to protect the two. Appearance Rain's young girl with blue eyes blonde hair, tied in a ponytail with her bangs covering her most of her forehead and some parts of her hair is dyed Blue with her bangs and strips of her ponytail. Her default outfit is red top with a single long sleeve on the left arm, and flower patterns on the front and down the side of the sleeve and on her right arm she wears a red arm warmer. She also has white feathers tie in her hair, a and a pendent necklace and red choker around her neck and a of pair feather earrings. She wears a sky blue short skirt along with a long crimson half-skirt on her left side and a pair of white high-heeled boots. In EX Mode Rain gain holy aura around her in shape of a Dragon namely in form of Bahamut, while equipping her ultimate weapon Soul Embrace. Her first Alternate outfit Dragoon Seeker, wears a aqua shirt with a zipper in front, and also one short sleeve for her right arm and one long sleeve for her left. She also wears a red skirt. Her second is know as Valkyrie Armor where she wears white gold and pale blue armor that comes with winged helm that leave her face expose, chest plate that expose her midriff arm gauntlets that goes up to her elbows and leg armor up to her knees and chain-mail skirt with a white and gold cape. File:Rain and Ike.png|Ike and Rain File:NeA-RainSanford.png|Dragoon Seeker Story 12th Cycle= |-| 13th Cycle= Battle ---- ---- Rain Sanford Valkyrie of Light – Use the holy blade of Valkyries to use true power one magical abilities. ---- Rain focus on rapid attack that would send her opponent flying, and may fallow up with ranged spell attacks after lunching her opponent. If Rain would have Ike as a Assist this will allow her to use a few extra moves that powerful then her normal attacks. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Assist Brave Attacks Assist HP Attacks EX Mode Rain's Ex Mode is Holy Valkyrie. While in EX Mode, Rain gains the abilities "Regen", "Bahamut's Judgement" and "Warrior's Darkness". Bahamut's Judgement will increase ranged of her ranged attack and slow her melee attack to fire blade beam after attack, and Warrior's Darkness allow the Assist bar to always be full and stay full only when using Ike as a Assist. Rain's EX Burst is Holy Mega Flare, Rain begins by stabbing her lance to the ground while begin summoning Bahamut. Player must spin the control stick rapidly to charge up a meter, if it fail to fill up all way Rain only cast a powerful Holy spell. If Meter is full, Bahamut will be summon firing a blast of Holy fire at her opponent. Equipment Rain's Weapons: swords, daggers, greatswords, axes, and bows. Rain's Armor: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *Theme Song: Rose of Light *Map Theme: The Endless Rain *Dungeon Map Theme: The Ark *Battle Theme: Justice in my Hands *Boss Theme: The Holy Diamond *Final Boss Battle: Storm of the Zodiac Rival Battle Theme *''Vs. Ike'': Dragons of Holy and Shadow *''Vs. Cynthia/Kasumi/Clair'': Flowers of Hopes *''Vs. Selena'': The Black Flower Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story specific "My name is Rain Sanford, daughter of Field Marshal Abel and former Valkyrie Theresa Lorelei, sister to Dragoon Ike Sanford. For sins you commented will be punish by my holy blade!" To Akito Category:Characters Category:Clouds of Judgment characters